AN ACCIDENT
by FALLINHEON
Summary: Cuman Kisah absurd Jeon Wonwoo di sekolah bersama crush-nya, Kim Mingyu. -Selamat tinggal untukku. Jihoon yang imut, cantik dan manis mana pantas disandingkan denganku? Sepertinya Mingyu positif mempunyai tipe yang imut dan mempunyai banyak aegyo untuknya. Kalau begitu, aku akan berusaha!- TAGS : #WONWOO #MINGYU #MEANIECOUPLE #GENDERSWITCH
1. Permulaan

**THIS IS A FAN FICTION ABOUT SEVENTEEN PAIRING: JEON WONWOO & KIM MINGYU**

 **AN ACCIDENT**

 **Main Cast : Jeon Wonwoo** **(As the Girl)**

 **Kim Mingyu** **(As the Boy)**

 **Length :** **Chaptered**

 **Genre :** **Genderswitch, Romance,** **School life.**

 **Rating : Teen. PG [13+]**

 **Author : Alham Baskoro**

 **Word (s) :** **WORK IN PROGRESS**

 **Page(s) :** **WORK IN PROGRESS**

 **Writted since :** **November 8** **th** **2015**

 **Disclaimer : this is just a fiction story about** **SEVENTEEN** **pairing** **Jeon Wonwoo** **&** **Kim Mingyu** **. The real characters is belongs to** **the greatest God** **,** **©PLEDIS ENTERTAINMENT,** **SEVENTEEN** **, and their Parents. I just borrow their name. of course the storyline is mine .** **DO NOT COPY MY STORY**

 **WARNING : BAHASA CAMPUR SARI….**

.

.

.

.

.

"Potongan suku bunga berubah menjadi enam juta won."

"Tapi, pak? Kenapa enam juta won?"

"Itu kan sudah ditambah dengan modal awal. Jadi ia perlu membayar enam juta enam ratus won. Karena diskonto yang dipotong itu satu juta enam ratus won." Aku ikutan menyela sambil sibuk mencatat apa yang guru Lee tulis di papan tulis; rumus suku bunga dan cara menentukan diskonto.

"Benar! Jadi, jumlah suku bunga terakhir selalu ditambah dengan modal awal." Itu kata kata terakhir dari guru Lee sebelum bel pergantian jam berteriak nyaring dan membuat seluruh penghuni kelas menghela napas lega. Pria tua berkacamata tebal itu ikutan bernapas lega. Siapa juga yang tidak lelah berbicara dan mengajar di kelas yang bahkan tingkat intensitas kepeduliannya terhadap materi pembelajaran tidak melebihi dari lima orang?

"Tumben kamu ngerti pelajarannya." Teman sebangkuku nyeletuk. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan mengangkat bahu tidak peduli lalu membungkuk untuk menghormati guru Lee yang sudah berjalan keluar. Diikuti aku dan teman sekelasku tentunya. _Moving class_ membuatku harus menyiapkan energi lebih untuk bisa bolak balik mulai dari lantai satu sampai empat. Meskipun dua _lift_ disamping toilet cukup membantu, tapi apa salahnya jika sekolah ini tidak perlu menerapkan sistem _moving class_? Maksudku, sekolah ini mempunyai empat gedung yang membentuk segi empat. Disetiap gedung mempunyai _lift_ yang terletak disamping toilet siswa. Tapi, kami terkadang harus pindah dari lantai satu gedung yang berada di sebelah utara menuju lantai tiga yang berada di gedung sebelah selatan. Cukup kakiku yang kecil dan kurus ini mungkin bisa bertambah kurus karena olahraga kaki yang hampir setiap satu jam sekali aku lakukan. Kadang tiga, kadang juga empat jam sih tergantung lamanya pelajaran.

"Woy! bengong aja. Ayo pindah ke laboratorium! Aku nggak sabar buat praktik bikin es dari gula batu."

"Kita bukan mau praktik membuat es dari gula batu. Tapi menguji titik beku—."

"Ya ya dan ya. apalah terserah katamu. Jangan lelet jadi perempuan deh." Alih alih terlalu bersemangat, perepuan kurus yang merangkap sebagai sahabatku itu malah menarik pergelangan tanganku untuk segera keluar dari kelas. Sakit sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? aku memang tidak terbiasa dengan hal hal semacam terburu buru atau berlari lari heboh untuk mendapat bangku paling belakang saat ulangan tengah semester. Itu hal yang paling kekanakan.

"Jeonghan- _ah_ , pelan pelan." Aku sedikit menjerit saat Jeonghan memaksa masuk ke dalam lift dan menyebabkan _backpack_ _jansport_ biru tua kesayanganku hampir terjepit di pintu lift yang mulai menutup. Suasana hening, dan aku bisa melihat Jeonghan yang masih bersemangat. Perempuan yang mewarnai rambutnya menjadi pirang itu bahkan senyum senyum sendiri sambil terus memperhatikan tombol lift yang menyala.

"Sebenarnya, apa sih yang bikin kamu terlalu bersemangat untuk praktik kimia kali ini?" Akhirnya aku bertanya karena penasaran. Suara _ting_ membuat perhatianku teralihkan sebentar, begitupula dengan Jeonghan. Tempatnya para kutu buku dan calon _dancer_ mulai terlihat begitu pintu _lift_ perlahan bergeser; lantai dua. Ada dua anak laki laki –kalau menurutku sih, mereka itu calon _dancer—_ mencoba masuk ke dalam lift, tapi suara peringatan berbunyi. Itu tandanya lift ini penuh. Kedua calon dancer tadi menekuk wajahnya sebal dan beranjak keluar lift.

 _'Haha. Emang enak?'_ aku membatin jahat. Salahkan saja pihak sekolah yang hanya membeli dua _lift_ di setiap gedung dengan ribuan siswa yang berpindah kelas setiap jamnya.

Pintu _lift_ kembali menutup dan aku kembali menanyakan hal yang sama pada Jeonghan. Jeonghan sedikit mengerutkan dahinya setelah aku menyelesaikan pertanyaan. Antara bingung atau ia merasa terganggu dengan beberapa orang yang mulai mengeluarkan aroma tidak sedap dari tubuhnya. Lucu sih, tapi memang faktanya begitu.

"Aku hanya tidak sabar melihat bagaimana partikel air yang mengandung kadar glukosa tinggi itu membeku." Jawabnya simpel namun agak mencurigakan. Aku bisa melihat senyumannya yang aneh. Ia seperti sedang berkhayal. Ah, masa bodoh lah. Yang aku pikirkan saat ini adalah keluar dari kerumunan orang orang ini begitu _lift_ sudah berada di lantai tiga.

 _Ting._

Pintu _lift_ terbuka, tapi aku dan Jeonghan masih berusaha keluar sebab ada dua orang guru yang kelebihan berat badan di depan pintu menghalangi jalan kami. Sebenarnya, ini bukan salah mereka, tapi salah tumpukan lemak menggelambir yang ada di perut mereka. Bayangkan, kami, dua orang anak perempuan yang mempunyai tubuh langsing dan hanya membawa _backpack_ berukuran sedang, tidak bisa melewati celah yang diberikan oleh dua orang guru tadi. Padahal keduanya sudah sedikit bergeser kesamping.

Sedikit bersuah payah, akhirnya kami bisa keluar dari sesaknya _lift_ itu. kami melanjutkan perjalanan dengan sedikit berjalan menelusuri lorong. Itu karena memang laboratorium ipa ada di ujung lorong lantai tiga. Dari kejauhan, aku belum menemukan satupun anak kelas tingkat dua keluar dari laboratorium. Sedikit mengeryit heran, lalu aku berlari kecil untuk bisa melihat keadaan di laboratorium. Gaduh, dan pintunya masih tertutup. Tak lama, Jeonghan datang disusul beberapa anak laki laki kelas kami.

"Kenapa belum masuk?" Jeonghan menghampiri lalu berdiri disamping pintu. Kedua tangannya masih setia menggenggam _sweater_ cokelat di depan dada.  
"Ini, kayaknya mereka masib betah."

"YANG DI DALAM ! WAKTUMU SUDAH HABIS! DEMI TUHAAAAANNN!." Salah satu anak laki laki kelas kami berteriak. Membuat beberapa teman kami tertawa dan adik kelas di dalam semakin menjerit panik

"Hansol- _ssi_ , bersikaplah lebih sopan." Tegur Jeonghan sambil memainkan ujung rambutnya; centil.

"Ingin menggodaku, nona Yoon?" Anak laki laki blasteran itu sedikit mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil memojokkkan Jeonghan. Melihat reaksi tak terduga dari Hansol, Jeonghan terkejut dan ia reflek menyikut perut Hansol. Membuat sang empunya menjarit kesakitan. Sebenarnya Jeonghan tau itu hanya akting. Hey, mana ada atlet basket yang populer seantero sekolah akan menjerit kesakitan hanya karena disikut oleh seorang gadis?

"Ah, ayo masuk!"

Seluruh anggota kelas kami tiba tiba nyelonong masuk ketika sang ketua kelas berorasi singkat— dan kebetulan pintu laboratorium juga perlahan terbuka.

"OY! AKU BELUM NOMOR 4! BAGI DONG!"

"YAK! SEUNGCHEOL- _AH_ , AKU BELUM SELESAI MENGISI NOMOR TUJUH."

"EH, YANG NOMOR SEPULUH SUDAH MANA MANA?!"

Oh, pantas daritadi gaduh. Lagi ulangan harian kimia. Memang nasib jadi pelajar. Eh tapi, di meja guru nggak ada satupun yang jaga. Kecuali tiga orang anak perempuan yang sama sama berada di tingkat dua.

"WOY JEONGHAN- _AH_ , TEMPATIN DI BANGKU NOMER TIGA DARI BELAKANG YA!." Aku ikutan berteriak untuk membuat suasana semakin gaduh. Hehehe.

"Semuanya kumpulkan!" salah satu anak perempuan berbaju biru kotak kotak didepan itu menjerit kesal. Warna kulit wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi merah padam layaknya kepiting rebus.

"SEBENTAR SEBENTAR. SEDIKIT LAGI!"

Aku ikut prihatin. Pasalnya, dulu sewaktu masih di tingkat satu dan dua, aku juga pernah mengalaminya. Kakak kelas yang tidak tahu diri dan nyelonong masuk untuk cepat cepat menentukan tempat duduknya; padahal kami para adik kelas tengah memperjuangkan hidup mati kamu untuk bisa mengisi semua jawaban di ketas ulangan itu. huft.

"KALIAN KAKAK KELAS TIDAK TAHU DIRI. ADIK KELASNYA MASIH ULANGAN TAU!" Aku menjerit disela sela kegaduhan, dan itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian para adik kelas termasuk juga teman temanku. Aku berjalan dengan anggun menuju tempat duduk lalu menaruh tas diatas meja.

"Kakak kelas nggak tahu diri? Kenapa kamu juga ikutan masuk?"

"Wonwoo- _ah_ , mending kamu diam. Jangan ikut berkomentar."

Sekali lagi aku mengangkat bahu tidak peduli dan berjalan keluar. Niatnya sih ingin mengajak Jeonghan pergi ke kantin, tapi sesuatu membuatku berhenti lalu berpikir sebentar.

"Oh, pantas kamu semangat banget buat pratik kimia kali ini."

Aku melihat Jeonghan yang sedang begong. Aku tahu arah tatapannya; salah satu anak laki laki berambut hitam dan bermarga Choi. Choi Seungcheol lebih tepatnya. Jeonghan masih belum sadar dari lamunannya sampai aku sedikit mencubit bagian perutnya.

"Aw! Apa sih? Ganggu banget." Kata Jeonghan sebal lalu aku segera menarik lengan anak perempuan kurus itu keluar dari tempat duduknya. Cacing cacing di perutku sudah tidak bisa ditolerir lagi. Seakan mereka sudah mengadakan demo untuk segera diberi makan.

"Ayo ke kantin! Aku lapar dan kamu harus mentraktir aku seporsi _tteokbokki_ sebagai cemilan."

"Wonwoo- _ah_ , kenapa kamu selalu menganggu saat saat terpenting dalam hidupku?" Jeonghan mencicit sebal karena tangannya ditarik olehku. Balas dendam ceritanya.

"Berisik. Lebih baik—."

 _BUAGH_

"Itu hukuman buat orang yang berani ngegombalin kekasih orang."

Ketika aku baru setengah perjalanan –tepatnya lima meter dari pintu, aku langsung menyaksikan ada salah dua anak laki laki yang berkelahi. _Oh my God_. Baru kali ini aku melihat perkelahian secara nyata. Ya walau hanya sekadar anak laki laki pendek berambut pirang belah tengah yang menonjok pipi anak laki laki lainnya. Aku bisa mengetahui anak laki laki berambut pirang itu, namanya Kwon Soonyoung. Dan Kim Mingyu yang menjadi korban penganiayaaan.

Tiba tiba hening, Aku dan Jeonghan terbengong sesaat sampai suara Mingyu yang berat mulai memecah keheningan disekitar kami.

"Kau tau, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menggombali kekasihmu." Mingyu mengusap usap pipinya yang sedikit bengkak karena tinjuan sekonyong konyong dari Soonyoung

"Kau keras kepala." Soonyoung maju dan hampir memukul kepala Mingyu sebelum salah satu adik kelas dari dalam laboratorium datang ke tengah tengah untuk melerai –itu Seungcheol dan tentu kalian tau aku jadi semakin terpaku karena Jeonghan sama sekali tidak mau bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menggombali Jihoon, sumpah. Aku hanya berterima kasih dan hanya memujinya manis."

"Tapi aku tidak suka caramu menatap Jihoon dan memujinya manis, keparat!." Soonyoung masih bersikeras untuk maju dan ingin menghantam wajah tampan Mingyu dengan bogem mentah. Tunggu, apa aku bilang Mingyu itu tampan tadi?

"Ya! Ya! Ya! sabar, Kwon Soonyoung-ssi. Aku yakin memang Mingyu mempunyai tatapan mesum seperti itu sedari lahir." Seungcheol mencoba melawak sambil terus memegangi kdua tangan Soonyoung ke belakang layaknya tersangka kriminal. Sangat tidak tepat waktu. Aku pikir dia sangat bodoh. Bagaimana Jeonghan melirik orang seperti dia? Aku tidak pernah habis pikir.

"Kalau itu menyakiti hatimu, aku minta maaf sebagai lelaki. Aku tidak mau mempunyai musuh satupun." Itu Mingyu yang berinisiatif untuk meminta maaf terlebih dulu. Soonyoung mulai tenang dan seperti kepalanya tertimpa ratusan keping salju; kepala dingin.

Soonyoung melirik uluran tangan Mingyu tanpa minat sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjabatnya—dengan tidak rela.

"Apa aku harus meminta maaf pada Jihoon juga?." Seringai jahil di bibir Mingyu muncul dan itu mengundang kelopak mata Soonyoung yang sipit untuk memelototinya.

"Ya! jangan coba coba!." Soonyoung berteriak kesal dan dibalas dengan teriakan juga oleh Mingyu yang sudah berlari menjauh.

"Maaf, aku hanya bercanda!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Jihoon-ah. Apa kau tau?."

"Hmmm?"

"Tadi, aku lihat Soonyoung _oppa_ berkelahi dengan seseorang."

Jihoon melirik seseorang yang tiba tiba duduk disampingnya tanpa minat sambil terus menguyah beberapa sumpit _ramyeon_ pedasnya.

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan berita seperti ini, Jisoo- _ah_. Biarkan saja."

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Kim Mingyu menyukai Lee Jihoon?"

"Kupikir begitu, Wonwoo- _ah_."

Selamat tinggal untukku. Jihoon yang imut, cantik dan manis mana pantas disandingkan denganku? Sepertinya Mingyu positif mempunyai tipe yang imut dan mempunyai banyak aegyo untuknya. Kalau begitu, aku akan berusaha!

 **TO BE CONTINUED / END (?)**

 **A/N:**

 **HYAAAAA APA APAAN INI ! GUA BAWA TULISAN NGGAK JELAS, NGGAK BERMUTU DENGAN BAHASA CAMPUR SARI PULA HADEUH /TEPOK JIDAT/. SEPERTI BIASA GUA BAWA PAIR KESUKAAN GUA YAITU MEANIE. BARU BARU INI GUA JUGA LAGI SUKA SOONHOON WKWKWKWK SOALNYA MEREKA BERDUA CUTE BINGGOW MAKANYA GUA MASUKIN JUGA KE FANFICT INI. ASTAGA JESUS T^T**

 **SEMOGA YANG BACA GA MUNTAH MUNTAH YA NGELIAT AKSI SOONYOUNG YANG SOK JADI PAHLAWAN KESIANGAN HAHA /DIGAMPAR SOONYOUNG/ INI KEJADIAN REAL YANG DIALAMI GUA HARI SABTU KEMAREN. ADA ADEK KELAS GUA YANG BERANTEM GARA GARA CEWEKNYA DI GOMBALIN. HALLLOWWWW. IT'S BE LIKE : EW, R U FUCKIN KIDDING ME? TOO CHILDISH.**

 **EW DARI SITU GUA JIJIK DAN GA SENGAJA BIKIN FANFICT ABSURD INI. DENGAN BUMBU KEBOHONGAN TENTUNYA WKWKWKWK /DIRUKIYAH/ BTW INI PERTAMA KALINYA GUA NULIS FANFICT DENGAN BAHASA YANG CAMPUR CAMPUR LOOOH /GAPENTINGBNGTPLZ/**

 **MINTA PENDAPATNYA DONG, LEBIH BAIK NEXT ATAU END AJA? DISINI PASTI BANYAK TYPO SAMA APALAH APALAH….. GUA BINGUNG ANTARA NEXT ATAU ENGGA SOALNYA KALO RESPONNYA DIKIT GA BAKAL GUA NEXT. SENGAJA KAN GUA BIKIN ENDING YANG SELALU MENGGANTUNG? /DIGOROK READERS/ HAHAHAHAHAHA. PENDAPAT KALIAN BISA DITAMPUNG DI KOTAK REVIEW LOOOH. JANGAN NGEDUMEL DALEM HATI AJA, AYOK TUMPAHIN KELUH KESAH KALIAN PAS BACA FANFICT GA JELAS INI DIKOLOM REVIEW. KALO BOLEH MINTA FAVS, SAMA FOLLOWNYA SEKALIAN SIAPA TAU FANFICT INI NEXT CHAPTER /MAMPUS SPOILER/ BHAQZ**

 **UDAH AH….**

 **SINCERELY**

 **NAN GWISHIN KKUM KKOTTO :***

 **ALHAM BASKORO.**


	2. Fainted and you'll love me

**_"Jadi, Kim Mingyu menyukai Lee Jihoon?"_**

 ** _"Kupikir begitu, Wonwoo-ah."_**

 ** _Selamat tinggal untukku. Jihoon yang imut, cantik dan manis mana pantas disandingkan denganku? Sepertinya Mingyu positif mempunyai tipe yang imut dan mempunyai banyak aegyo untuknya. Kalau begitu, aku akan berusaha!_**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tadi malam, hujan turun dengan intensitas guyuran yang tidak kira kira. Itu membuat halaman depan rumahku becek dan pasti _sneakers converse original_ kesayanganku bisa kotor. _Hell_ , padahal itu _sneakers converse_ asli yang harganya setara dengan sebulan uang jajanku. Mana mungkin sih aku rela melihat simbolisasi dari uang ratusan ribu won yang kusam hanya karena becekan? Dan kupikir itu adalah hal terburuk yang mungkin akan menimpaku. Hey! Ternyata aku salah besar. Setidaknya itu merupakan hal terburuk yang mungkin terjadi pada diriku hingga aku ingat fakta bahwa kedua lubang hidungku tidak bisa mentolerir kandungan H2O yang bersatu padu dalam ikatan harmonis bersama dengan O2 . Singkatnya, aku alergi pada udara dengan kadar kelembapan yang tinggi. Aku baru menyadarinya sekitar satu tahun belakangan. Waktu itu aku masih di tingkat dua dan kejadiannya persis sama. peralihan dari musim semi ke musim panas yang membuatku tersiksa. Kalian pasti tau, siklus pembentukan awan kan? _Oh God!_ Percuma saja jika kamu belajar dari kelas satu sekolah dasar hingga puluhan gelar akademik yang berbaris rapih disamping namamu jika kamu tidak bisa menjelaskan proses terjadinya awan.

Akan aku jelaskan. Jadi, saat hujan turun mengguyur di tengah malam, itu membuat tidurku jauh lebih pulas dari sebelumnya. Sangat pulas sampai kupikir aku kena bius komplotan geng begal. Setelahnya, pagi hari pun datang menjemput, suasana sejuk dan aroma khas hujan menguar dimana mana dan disetiap sudut jalanan. Itu memang baik untuk mencuci paru parumu di pagi hari. Tapi begitu siang hari menampakkan taring keganasannya, udara disekitar menjadi lembab karena partikel air yang terabsorbsikan oleh tanah perlahan naik ke udara karena hebatnya kekuatan sang surya.

Demi Tuhan, aku sama sekali tidak bisa mentolerir kelembapan udara seekstrim waktu pertama kali aku mengalaminya. Kupikir itu biasa saja dan menganggap hanya lelah karena kebanyakan kerja kelompok. Tapi itu semua pelan pelan membuatku tersiksa. Sampai aku bisa merasakan paru paruku yang memompa udara tiga kali lebih berat dari biasanya. _Kleyengan_ , nafas tersengal seperti habis lari _sprint_ tiga kilometer dan sakit kepala mulai datang tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dulu. Nggak ada angin nggan ada hujan tiba tiba pusing, kan aneh. Untungnya, saat kejadian itu aku tidak ada jadwal latihan basket.

"Haahhh…Haaahhh."

"Haaahhh."

Entah keberapa kalinya aku menghela nafas berat hanya untuk membuang sisa sia karbondioksida didalam paru paruku. Nafasku sedikit sesak kali ini. Mungkin kadar uap air di dalam paru paruku sudah siaga tiga dan siap untuk membuat air bah.

 _'Ih, amit amit.'_ Aku berkomat kamit sendiri sambil mengetuk ngetuk meja dan pucuk kepalaku secara bergantian. Buang sial –katanya.

"Wonwoo- _ah_ , daripada kamu ngedumel nggak jelas gitu, mending kamu ke kantin deh. Beliin aku _tteokbokki_ level 15. Seungcheol juga mau nitip katanya." Titah Jeonghan seenak jidatnya, lalu aku bisa melihat Seungcheol yang senyum senyum asem padaku. Tipikal senyum yang ada maunya doang. Hmmm

 _'Hey, kamu pikir tubuhku masih terlalu fit untuk turun dari lantai empat lalu memenuhi keinginan kamu dan crush kamu itu? tidak, terima kasih banyak. Kalo aku punya crush juga mendingan aku beliin buat crush-ku. Aku aja nggak punya crush.'_

Sudah pasti Jeonghan tidak bisa mendengarnya karena aku cuman bisa ngedumel di dalam hati.

"Jeonghan yang cantik, bukankah sepasang kaki yang diciptakan Tuhan untukmu itu masih berada di posisi yang seharusnya? Lagipula aku lagi nggak enak badan. Kemarin aku demam selama tiga hari." Ucapku –tanpa sadar terdengar sangat sarkastik. Jeonghan hanya membalasnya dengan seringaian mesum. Sepertinya virus senyuman-anehnya-seungcheol sudah mulai menjangkiti sahabatku itu. oh tidak.

"Dan melewatkan ulangan harian matematika lalu mengerjakannya sedirian di kantor dewan guru? Tidak, terimakasih banyak."selepas turun dari meja yang kududuki, aku beranjak keluar menuju balkon lalu menikmati semilir angin—oh sial.

Tempat….. entahlah mau disebut apa, yang jelas kelas itu isinya hanya orang orang yang sedang flirting dengan crush-nya masing masing. Aku jadi sebal. Jeonghan dan _crush_ -nya si aneh Choi itu lagi modus ngelus ngelus pucuk kepala Jeonghan dan emnyisiri helai rambutnya yang halus dengan jari jarinya yang jempol semua. Lalu ada Jisoo yang lagi mesra berduaan bareng calon pacarnya yang sama sama kurus; Seokmin. Mereka berdua lagi sibuk suap suapan makanan. Lebih tepatnya bekal yang dibawa setiap hari oleh Jisoo. Huh, tipe tipe pria yang ga modal. Pacaran aja sana sama bekal makanannya. Dan terakhir ada Junhui yang—ah? Tumben Junhui sendirian. Kemana perginya si cantik blasteran bersurai seperti anjing puddle itu yah? Lalu sisanya warga kelas kami masih sibuk menimbun kalori di kantin.

"Duh, sial." Aku terus mengumpat penuh amarah sambil memperhatikan sekelompok anak tingkat dua yang sedang sibuk men- _dribble_ bola. Terutama karena disitu ada seorang anak laki laki tinggi yang diam diam kusukai.

Didalam bisa membuatku alergi karena iri, tapi kalau udara diluar udaranya membuatku alergi karena udaranya yang lembap. Haduh, serba salah. Lalu, tumben durasi istirahatnya lama. Biasanya kita belum selesai makan, sudah bel lagi atau paling parah ketika kita lagi memesan makanan, suara bel menginterupsi.

"Heh, bengong aja!." Aku sedikit tersentak dan seketika kepingan imajinasi yang ada didalam otakku buyar seperti kecebong yang ditimpa kerikil. Aku berbalik badan dan Junhui sudah ada di belakangku.

"Kamu bikin kaget." Junhui nyegir kuda. Dia nggak tau kalau aku ini hobi merenung –kalau nggak mau disebut bengong kayak sapi ompong. Hehehe.

"Aku cuman mau mengingatkan, nanti kamu ada jadwal membersihkan _Gymnastium_." Duh, Wen Junhui, untung kamu mengingatkan. Aku benar benar lupa kalau aku, dia, Mingyu, dan Hansol ada jadwal piket.

"Terima ka—APA?!"

"Tenang dong, _Keep calm_. Ada apa memang?."

"Aku, eum…. Lagi nggak enak badan. Boleh ijin dulu ya?" pintaku sambil memasang jurus puppy eyes mematikan. Junhui memperhatikanku seperti seorang penjahat;mencurigai dan tidak yakin.

"Coba kamu pegang deh pipiku." Aku menarik pergelangan tangan Junhui untuk membuktikannya sebelum…

"Ijin lalu kamu disuruh piket sampai dua kali besoknya. Boleh saja. Kamu kayak nggak kenal sama pelatih Min saja. Kamu sekolah disini baru dua hari?." Jun menepis tanganku dengan kasar lalu ketawa sambil memegang perutnya. Mungkin wajah manisku tidak mempan baginya. Huh, doyannya yang blasteran juga sih.

"Baik lah." Langsung kuubah wajah manisku jadi merengut kesal. Kendati pikt membersihkan _Gymnastium_ merupakan hal yang berat, aku jadi jaga jaga saja agar aku tidak pingsan kapan saja ketika sibuk membereskan ratusan raket tennis.

 _'Amit amit._ ' Aku membatin lagi untuk buang sial. Ya, walaupun Mingyu ada bersamaku dan aku puas untuk menelanjanginya dengan tatapan elangku, tapi tetap saja.

"Jangan pulang setelah ini."

"Jangan tinggal aku makanya."

"Kupastikan kau baik baik saja setelah bel nanti, Wonwoo- _ah_!."

.

.

.

.

.

"Mingyu- _ah_ , kamu disini untuk mengelap barbel dan menjadikannya bersih bukan malah mencobanya satu persatu!." Jerit Hansol kesal pada sososk kelebihan kalsium bergigi taring itu. entah sudah ke berapa kalinya Hansol menyembu Mingyu dengan omelannya karena Mingyu melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia tidak lakukan. Contohnya, saat tiga puluh menit pertama piket berjalan, Mingyu yang seharusnya melipat barisan _treadmill_ dan menyusunnya disudut ruangan, ia malan berjalan diatasnya. Lalu ketika Junhui selesai dengan memompa satu bola basket, Mingyu datang dengan tatapan lapar dan langsung memainkan bolanya. Lalu selanjutnya Hansol harus repot repot menyembunyikan semua bola yang sudah selesai dipompa oleh Junhui. Entah itu bola basket, bola voli, bola kasti sampai bola karet sekalipun.

"Kakak senior, aku pinjam ini ya!."

Kedip….

Kedip….

Kedip….

"Hey! Balikin raket sama bola tennisnya, bocah vampir!"

"Pinjam sebentar. Hansol- _ah_ , ayo main. Daritadi kamu terus memarahiku saja." Dan parahnya Hansol juga ikutan main. Mungkin dia sudah lelah memperingati Mingyu yang memang dasarnya bebal untuk diberi peringatan. Alih alih membantuku merebut raket yang satunya dari genggaman Mingyu, anak laki laki mancung itu malah ikutan tanding tennis dadakan. Parah parah.

Rasa _kleyengan_ yang sedari tadi kurasakan karena berdiri secara tiba tiba lantas tidak kupedulikan. Kaki kurusku berusaha menghampiri Mingyu yang ada disisi selatan lapangan. Dan sialnya, Mingyu malah berlari. Tunggu, berlari? Itu tandanya…. Haish.

"Kim Mingyu, cepat kembalikan raket itu." lari pontang panting sambil menjerit kesal. Karena terus terang saja, langkah kaki Mingyu yang setara dengan empat langkah kaki kecilku. Yang benar saja

"KIM MINGYU KUPERINGATKAN KAMU ATAU—."

"ATAU APA?." dia malah berteriak menantang. Bisa kuhitung seudah hampir tiga kali aku berputar putar mengelilingi lapangan indoor ini hanya untuk merebut raket sialan itu. sekarang, Hansol malah ikutan berlari. Sebenarnya, apa sih motivasinya?

"Hah… Hah… hah….. kau tidak bisa—HEY KAKAK SENIOR!"

" _JESUS CHRIST_! JEON WONWOO!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kamu sadar juga. Aku kira kamu bakal koma sampai berbulan bulan seperti di drama drama—AW!."

"Hush! _Ngawur_. Jaga ucapanmu."

Duh, lampunya silau. Dimana sih ini? Aku sudah mati ya? kok rasanya kayak ada setan yang berbicara tadi.

Sedikit demi sedikit, aku mulai bisa terbiasa dengan cahaya putih menyilaukan ruangan ini. Wajah Hansol yang kelewat bule menyapa penglihatanku setelahnya. Aku menengok ke kanan, eh ada Junhui juga. Si ganteng dari negeri China. Persis banget, Hansol jadi setan, Junhui jadi malaikatnya. Hmmmm.

"Kamu ada di klinik. Kata dokter, anemia kamu kambuh. Kamu nggak jajan terus minum obat tadi, kan?."

Aku menggeleng lemah, rasanya masih pusing.

"Sudah ya. aku nggak punya banyak waktu, aku mau les. Junhui- _ah_ , tolong jaga Wonwoo ya? kalau nakal, kandangin saja." Emang dasar Hansol setan. Dikandangin, memangnya aku anak ayam? Ngomong sama pantatku nih. Coba tadi dia ga menyuruhku buat nyusun raket tennis, pasti aku nggak bakal pingsan cuman gara gara mengejar ngejar si vampir idiot itu. eh, tunggu dulu. Dia merasa nggak berdosa banget sudah bikin aku tidak sadarkan diri, tapi dia malah nggak ikut membawaku ke klinik. Bodo amat lah.

"Si Kim idiot Mingyu kemana?."

"Jadi, Mingyu doang yang ditanyain nih?."

"Kamu kalau mau ditanya, minta sama reporter saja sana."

"Ish, sensi banget sih." Junhui ngacak ngacak rambutku dengan gemas—nyerempet sayang mungkin. Mana telapak tangannya hangat pula, duh. Bikin nyaman—eh.

"Mingyu ada evalusai di tempat bimbelnya. Jadi, dia cuman bisa nitip menyampaikan permintaan maafnya pas kamu sudah bangun. kamu pingsan lama banget kayak orang koma. Liat sekarang udah jam tujuh malam." Emang ya dasar Mingyu idiot. Tapi ganteng –eh.

"Nih makan dulu, abis itu diminum obatnya." Asik deh, Junhui baik banget mau beliin _bungeoppang_ sama _delimanjoo._ Tau aja aku penggemar berat _delimanjoo._ Idaman banget ini mah, Minghao-yaaaaaaaaa!.

"Ah!" Nah loh, Junhui kesambet apaan tiba tiba mijitin kakiku. Enak sih tapi tadi aku reflek karena kaget. Abisnya kayak ada geli gelinya gitu.

"Kata kakekku di Qingdao, titik keseimbangan semua organ manusia ada di telapak kaki."

"Tukang pijat atau akupuntur?

"Kakekku bisa dua duanya."

Bener bener idaman deh. Sudah ganteng, baik hati, pintar, bisa mijit kaki pula. Duh jadi pengen punya pacar kayak—.

"By the way, tadi yang menggendong kamu kesini itu Mingyu, obat, _bungeoppang_ sama _deliminjoo_ -nya juga dari dia."

 _WHAT THE HELL!_ Kutarik lagi kata kataku ucapanku barusan tentang Junhui dan segala tentang dirinya. Ah, aku rasanya pengen jerit jerit bahagia sekarang juga.

.

.

.

.

.

'Seungkwan- _ah_ , aku nggak bisa ikut latihan besok. Badanku demam, besok aku ga masuk sekolah.'

'Oke, _getwellverysoon_ Mingyu- _ya_. ehiya, kamu tau nggak? Ternyata kakak senior yang lagi kamu incer itu ternyata suka sama cowok yang bisa memijat.'

'Oh, gitu? _Thx for the info_. Kamu mau nggak jadi kelinci percobaanku buat pelajaran memijat kali ini?.'

 **TO BE CONTINUED / END (?)**

 **CHAPTER INI CHAPTER YANG PANJANG KAN? MANSAEEEEEEE/LAH/ /IYA NGGAK SIH?/**

 **HADUH MAAP YA DI CHAPTER KEMAREN TERNYATA BANYAK TYPO. BUANYAK BANGET WEEEH KALIAN PADA NGGAK SADAR YA? MAAP JUGA KALO SEKIRANYA KALIAN GA SUKA CRACKPAIR KARENA MEMANG KEMUNGKINAN BESAR CRACKPAIR BAKAL BERMUNCULAN. TAPI INTINYA TETAP EMANIE KOK TENANG AJA. ATAU MUNGKIN ADA SLIGHT SOONHOON? HAHAHAHAH /KETAWA SETAN/ I LUV SOONHOON LIKE CRAZY /GAK/**

 **KARENA INI FANFICT GA JELAS, ABSURD DAN LAIN LAINNYA, COBA MOHON REVIEW BUAT NGELANJUTIN ATAU ENGGA../MODUS/**

 **KARENA GUA BELUM TERLALU HAPAL URUTAN MEMBER YANG PALING TUA SAMPE YANG PALING MUDA DI SEVENTEEN BESERTA OFFICIAL PAIRING YANG BIASANYA BERMUNCULAN DI FFN, GUA MOHON BANTUAN BUAT NGURUTINNYA DI KOLOM REVIEW /MODUS LAGI/**

 **KARENA FANFICT INI BERDASARKAN CERITA REAL GUA , KALIAN BISA MAKI MAKI GUA DAN COBA MENEBAK BAGIAN APA YANG TERMASUK CERITA REAL GUA TAPI DI KOLOM REVIEW /MODUS LAGI LAGI DAN LAGI/**

 **DAN GUA JUGA JADI GILA GEGARA NONTON SEVENTEEN BOYS BE DIARY MAKANYA SAYA MINTA REVIEW /TODONGIN ICHAN/ /DITIMPUK MASSA/**

 **UDAH AH, FAVS, FOLLOW, SAMA REVIEW JAN LUPA YAH**

 **SINCERELY**

 **NAN GWISHIN KKUM KKOTTO :***

 **ALHAM BASKORO.**


	3. Got a kiss from asphalt

'Seungkwan- _ah_ , aku nggak bisa ikut latihan besok. Badanku demam, besok aku ga masuk sekolah.'

'Oke, _getwellverysoon_ Mingyu- _ya_. ehiya, kamu tau nggak? Ternyata kakak senior yang lagi kamu incer itu ternyata suka sama cowok yang bisa memijat.'

'Oh, gitu? _Thx for the info_. Kamu mau nggak jadi kelinci percobaanku buat pelajaran memijat kali ini?.'

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

Ini hari apa ya? kok aku mendadak lupa sih. Oh iya, ini kan hari selasa. Aku jadi lupa hari setelah ijin nggak masuk selama dua hari. Duh itu rasanya surga banget. Kalian tau nggak sih? Jadi, kemarin saat aku istirahat total selama dua hari di rumah, ternyata Mingyu datang menjenguk. Sendirian, dan dia bawain dua porsi _jajjangmyeon_ sama sebungkus _gyenrappang—_ roti isi telur. Semacam _egg muffin_ gitu lah. Dia bawain itu buat aku sama dia makan berdua. Kata dia sih sekadar buat sarapan pagi, duh romantis kan? Juga, mamah sengaja pergi dari rumah entah kemana. Dia bawa mobil dan tumbenan bajunya rapih. Katanya sih dia mau sekadar belanja bareng temen temennya ke Lotte world. Hih, ibu ibu suka lupa umur. Tapi, bagus juga mamah pergi, aku jadi banyak kesempatan untuk bisa modus bareng Mingyu. Mamah, _I love you full_ !

Berduaan di rumah, makan _jajjangmyeon_ sambil nonton dvd bajakan, terus bergelung di selimut bareng karena ketakutan begitu setan di filmnya muncul. Oke, itu yang terakhir cuman ekspektasiku yang nggak akan pernah kesampaian. _Yaelah_ , namanya juga lagi masa masa PDKT, mimpi di siang bolong sekali kali boleh lah, sedikit. Faktanya, kita berdua sama sekali nggak ketakutan begitu hantu _sadako_ sialan itu muncul. Mingyu terus fokus sambil mengunyah mie hitamnya dan aku malah mual. Mungkin aku lupa minum obat. Tapi kan obatnya diminum setelah makan, ah bodo amat lah. Mungkin itu efek dari _bloody scene_ yang sama sekali nggak menakutkan, malah bikin mual jadinya. Mingyu juga keliatan nggak semangat hidup pas dia selesai makan. Kenapa ya?

Mingyu dateng ke rumah pas siang siang. waktu matahari lagi giat giatnya kerja menghasilkan panas. Lebih tepatnya, dia datang saat jam weker di kamarku menunjukkan angka jam 11 siang. duh, gimana kamu nggak makin keling, Kim Mingyu. Tapi, nggak apa apa deh, kamu tetep manis walaupun keling –eh gombal. Balik lagi ke cerita, pas Mingyu datang, dia sudah kayak kucing kesiangan mandi. Bajunya hampir basah kuyup karena keringat. Rambutnya yang hitam pekat sudah terlanjur kuyup malah. Waktu itu, Mingyu datang dan yang membukakan pintu mamahku. Aku langsung cepat cepat ganti baju jadi piyama lengkap begitu mamah gedor gedor pintu kamarku dan bilang kalo Mingyu lagi menunggu di ruang tamu. Aku yang hanya mengenakan _tanktop_ plus celana pendek terus lagi ngompres kepala pake es batu langsung kaget setengah mati. Sumpah ya, tadinya aku sudah punya rencana buat turun ke bawah lalu mengambil potongan timun di kulkas guna sekalian mengompres bagian kelopak mataku. Astaga, untung aku tidak jadi turun. Apa jadinya jika aku yang turun lalu membuka pintunya? Terus Mingyu ngelihat apa yang seharusnya nggak boleh dia lihat? Mending kubur aku dalem dalem sekalian deh.

Aku sama sekali nggak tahu kalau Mingyu ternyata juga lagi sakit pas datang menjenguk. Dia bilang sih gejala _typus_ gitu. Biasa, penyakitnya manusia yang datang pas lagi musim pancaroba. Mingyu sudah tahu kalau dia gejala _typus_ soalnya dia sudah periksa ke dokter pas aku pingsan tempo hari. Bilangnya sih evaluasi di tempat bimbel biar Junhui sama Hansol nggak khawatir. Wah ternyata dia tipikal orang yang nggak mau kelihatan lemah di depan teman temannya. Aku salut. Sedangkan aku? Boro boro deh ke rumah sakit atau klinik. aku takut banget sama yang namanya dokter. Aku punya trauma sama jarum suntik saat aku kecil soalnya. Paling cuman demam sehari, minum obat dari ibu terus makan yang banyak besoknya udah bisa ngejar ngejar Jeonghan yang kurang ajar menyembunyikan sepatuku diatas lemari perpustakaan.

Aku jadi merasa jahat. Jahat tapi _aji mumpung_ juga sih, aku bisa menanyakan dimana alamat rumah Mingyu. Kan, siapa tahu Mingyu sakit lagi, aku bisa gantian menjenguk dia terus bawain makanan buat dia –nah loh.

Balik lagi ke awal cerita, aku sudah inget ternyata ini hari senin. Nah, berarti ada jadwal atletik di luar sekolah. Kata guru Kim sih, olahraganya jam empat sore di stadion luar sekolah lalu bayar sepuluh ribu won buat tiket masuknya. Ah, persetan sama sepuluh ribu won, guru Kim sudah _you-know-me-so-well_ lah sama aku. Tenang aja, buat uang sepuluh ribu won; kamu bakalan aman tersimpan di dompet seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , jangan lupa datang, sekali seumur hidup coba kamu rasain lari keliling stadium itu gimana."

Wah, kurang ajar banget nih Seungkwan si pipi buntal. Aku tahu aku memang terkenal dengan julukan' _Wonwoo yang tidak pernah ikut ke stadion'._ Aku juga tau aku nggak pernah ikut karena memang aku nggak bisa coret—malas—coret datang. Ya, sekali ini aja lah. Mungkin karena aku lagi semangat ngeliat guru Kim di menit menit terakhir ini. Pasalnya, dia membuat banyak bola mata para gadis di sekolah langsung tertuju padanya saat _moving class._ Coba kalian bayangkan seorang guru olahraga yang ganteng, kekar, tinggi dan berwajah sangar macem _chef_ Juna, lalu dia memakai bando _Hello Kitty_ warna _pink_ pas lagi menilai anak didiknya yang lagi praktek senam aerobik. Bayangkan seorang cogan beristri dengan bando _Hello Kitty pink_ diatas kepalanya yang plontos. Nggak botak botak banget sih, cuman cepak aja gitu. Coba kalian bayangin.

Cogan kayak dia mah pantes pantes aja pake bando _Hello Kitty_ kayak gitu. Mana lengan bajunya yang kelihatan kencang gara gara otot bisepnya yang jadi. Makin membuat guru Kim tambah nggak bisa dijelaskan.

Ada yang masih nggak ngerti kenapa dia bisa pake bando _Hello Kitty_ begitu? Jadi, tadi pas jam pertama, anak tingkat dua kebetulan lagi disuruh praktek senam aerobik dan diwajibkan membawa properti yang nggak biasa sebagai pelengkap senam mereka. Nah, ada salah satu kelompok yang menggunakan bando karakter lucu lucu sebagai properti. Ada yang bawa _flower crown_ juga malah. Nah, aku nggak tahu apa motivasinya sampe guru Kim iseng iseng pake bando karakter _Hello Kitty_ berwarna _pink_ itu. dan itu sukses membuat—ada lah sekitar tiga sampai enam orang gadis yang kejedot tiang basket pas lagi _moving class_ terus meleng buat curi curi pandang ngeliat ada cogan berotot pake bando lucu warna pink. _Aish_ , gemes gemes gemes.

Oke, tiga sampai enam orang gadis itu termasuk aku. Yap, aku juga ikutan dapat ciuman mandadak dari tiang basket sialan itu. _Oh my God_ , malunya bukan main. Aku sih nggak terlalu memikirkan tentang sakit, sumpah. Aku sampe diketawain anak anak tingkat dua yang mau senam. Sial sial sial. Kenapa orang ganteng itu selalu bikin dosa sih?

'Orang ganteng mah bebas.' Kalo kata Mingyu kemarin sih gitu. Omong omong, kemana ya bocah vampir itu? kok dia nggak keliatan pas lagi praktek senam tadi ya? padahal itu kan tadi girlian kelasnya yang praktek senam aerobik. Apa dia…

"Heh, kamu tuh ya, bengong mulu. Mikirin apa sih? Kamu mikirin guru Kim _shirtless_ sambil pake bando kelinci ya? wah.."

"Dasar Seungkwan sialan. Kamu cewek mesum."

"Bodo amat. Lagian hobi banget bengong sih kamu."

.

.

.

.

.

Ini aku sudah kayak anak ayam kehilangan induknya. Aku nggak terbiasa sama keramaian kantin kayak gini. Biasanya, aku ke kantin pas lagi sepi; pas lagi cabut pelajaran. Jadinya ya kayak sekarang, bisanya planga plongo megangin dua gelas Sundae sambil nungguin Jeonghan yang lagi pesan tteokbokki –kayaknya. Kantin ini rame banget sih kalo lagi istirahat. Hih, suka heran.

"Kak Wonwoo kan?" tiba tiba ada anak perempuan berambut pirang yang nyolek nyolek pinggangku. Dia pikir aku sabun colek? Aku ini sabun mandi asal kamu tahu ya. sabun mandi kan wangi setiap hari –lah

"Iya, ada perlu apa?." Pastikan kalau senyumanku terlihat alami. Padahal aku memang lagi nggak niat buat tersenyum. Iya lah, suasana kantin disini sumpek, juga ditambah bau menyengat pasta cabai yang ditumis menguar dimana mana. Pengen bersin juga jadinya. Hah, payah. Aku melirik sebentar ke arah Anak perempuan tadi, dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jas sekolahnya; sebuah surat. Aku menatapnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya aku pegang surat itu di tanganku.

"Itu surat ijin dari Mingyu. Dia sakit, jadi dia gabisa ikut jadwal olahraga atletik di stadion nanti."

"Oh gitu, kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama kamu?."

"Aku kira Jun _oppa_ sudah banyak cerita tentang aku sama kakak. Soalnya, Jun oppa banyak cerita tentang kakak kalo lagi sama kakak belum kenal yah?." Anak itu cemberut lalu menunduk. Rambut panjangnya yang seperti bulu anjing _puddle_ bergerak turun. Dih, siapa juga yang punya urusan penting untuk kenal sama dia? Lagipula, apa hubungan dia sama Junhui?

"Aku Xu Minghao. Kakak bisa panggil aku Myungho karena itu nama koreaku. Tapi kebanyakan orang memanggilku Minghao." Minghao mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung kusambut. Oke, jadi ini yang namanya Minghao? Lumayan juga. Eh nggak deh. Ini mah kelewat cantik buat seorang Junhui

"Aku Jeon Wonwoo. Kamu bisa panggil aku kak Wonwoo kayak yang kamu bilang tadi. oh iya, kenapa kamu nggak sekalian kasih ini ke Seungkwan? Dia ketua kelasnya." Aku menunjuk Seungkwan yang sedang buru buru berjalan ke kelasnya. Kalau mau taruhan, pasti mereka lagi berebut bangku gara gara ulangan harian. Minghao melirik ragu kearahku dan siluet Seungkwan yang mulai hilang di balik pintu _lift_.

"Maaf kak bukannya aku nggak mau, tapi aku nggak terlalu kenal sama teman teman sekelasnya Mingyu."

"Oh, aku kira kamu sekelas sama Mingyu. Kenapa kamu nggak kasih ini langsung sama guru Kim nanti pas di stadion?."

"Masalahnya, aku juga nggak bisa datang hari ini. Aku ada jadwal bimbel tambahan, kak. Aku sudah nitip surat ke Jun _oppa_. Eh tiba tiba ibunya Mingyu datang ke rumahku buat nitip surat ini. Ya sudah, aku kasih ke kak Wonwoo."

 _'Oh.. dia tetangganya.'_ aku bermonolog sebentar lalu mengangguk paham. Oke, aku punya rencana baru kali ini. Aku akan menjenguk Mingyu sepulang dari stadion.

"Oke, kamu bisa mengandalkanku."

"Benar, kak? Terima kasih banyak ya kak sudah mau bantu. Mingyu memang gitu, suka nyusahin."

Cekikikan kecil sebagai balasannya, Minghao juga ikutan cekikikan. Aku penasaran bagaimana sikap Mingyu terhadap tetangganya sampai sampai gadis semanis Minghao bisa menganggapnya menyusahkan. Dasar Kim Mingyu.

"Kalau begitu, aku ke kelas dulu ya kak?."

"Oke sip."

.

.

.

.

.

Langit nggak begitu cerah, perpaduan warnanya pas. Kuning, hitam sama ada semburat jingga. Duh, bagus deh. Aku ngelirik jam digital di layar ponsel, angkanya menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Stadion makin penuh sesak dengan siswa siswi yang bergantian untuk berlari. Aku kesini bareng sahabatku seperti biasa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yoon Jeonghan. Niat awalnya sih sepulang sekolah mau mampir ke toko buah terus beli buket buah buat Mingyu lalu pergi ke stadion. Ternyata eh ternyata, seorang Yoon Jeonghan merusak segalanya. Sepulang sekolah, dia langsung menarikku menuju stadion—yang untungnya nggak jauh dari sekolah. Dia bilang biar cepet pulang, maka kita harus cepet pula datangnya. Tapi percuma saja sih, pas mau bayar, ngantri ngantri juga

Oh iya, aku juga lagi _badmood_ banget nih. Parah, _badmood_ parah. Gini ya, masa tadi aku dikacangin sama pelatih Min pas mau bayar. Tadi, yang bayarnya sudah ke bendahara kelas, maka dia harus bilang ke pelatih Min kalo misalnya dia sudah bayar ke bendahara kelas. karena aku sudah _you-know-me-so-well_ sama guru Kim, jadinya aku hanya perlu bilang kalau aku sudah bayar ke bendahara kelas. Tapi pelatih sialan itu **SAMA SEKALI** nggak menggubris perkataanku. Padahal, aku tepat berada di depan dirinya saat orang pendek itu sibuk menerima uang dari para siswa dan membagikan kertas catatan lari bagi peserta yang akan lari di lintasan. Saat ada temanku sekelasku yang mau bayar, dia menerima uangnya. Tapi giliran aku menyebut nama dan keterangan kalau aku sudah bayar di bendahara, malah di _skip_. Kurang ajar tuh orang ya. Rambutnya yang pirang ala ala _boyband_ itu minta digundulin kayaknya.

Kurang lebih kronologinya seperti ini;

Pelatih Min : "Ayo, mana lagi dari kelas 2-3? Nggak ada?" (sambil nerima uang)

Salah satu anak kelas 2-4: "PAK PELATIH, KELAS 2-4 NIH MAU BAYAR, TUJUH ORANG!"

Perwakilan kelas 3-1 : "PAK, KELAS 3-1 DULU NIH SEPULUH ORANG"

Pelatih Min : "Sabar sabar. Kelas 2-4 dulu ." (Nyatet nama sambil terima uang)

Aku : "PAK, JEON WONWOO DARI KELAS 3-4 UANGNYA DI BENDAHARA"

Pleatih Min : "Mana lagi kelas 2-4 sa,a kelas 3-1 nggak ada yang bayar lagi?"

Aku : "PAK, JEON WONWOO KELAS 3-4 UANGNYA DI BENDAHARA"

Hansol : "Choi hansol, 3-4."

Pelatih Min : "Choi hansol. Nah ambil kertasnya. Mana lagi kelas 3-4 nggak ada yang mau bayar?."

Anak 3-2 : (tiba tiba nyelonong) "LEE SEOKMIN NOMER ABSEN 36 NOMER BANGKU 5 DARI KELAS 3-2 PAK!."

 _'Buset, lengkap banget. Ga sekalian alamat rumah sama nomer sepatu?'_

Eh, tunggu dulu…

 _'PELATIH SIALAN. AKU ADA DI DEPAN MATA NIH. MAU AKU CONGKEL BOLA MATA SIALAN YANG SUKA NONTON FILM PORNO ITU? ADUH, CUKUP CUKUP. DASAR PELATIH SIALAN.'_

Sudah pasti pelatih Min tidak bisa mendengarnya karena aku cuman bisa ngedumel di dalam hati.

Dari situ, aku langsung ambil langkah seribu untuk segera pulang dan pergi menjauh dari tempat menjijikkan itu. sebelum aku pergi, aku sempat cerita kepada Jeonghan dan dia langsung tanggap menarikku ke guru Kim dan melaporkan kejadian ini pada guru Kim. Untungnya, guru ganteng itu berbaik hati mengijinkanku untuk lari tanpa kertas catatan waktu. Dia sangat baik dan sangat mengerti diriku.

 _'Pelatih Min sialan, tiang basket sialan, olahraga sialan.'_

 _'Jeonghan sialan, uang sepuluh ribu won sialan, kacang sialan'_

Aku ngedumel kesal sepanjang lintasan lari sampai akhirnya nggak ada angin nggak ada hujan, kakiku keserimpet tali sepatuku sendiri.

"HUWEEEEEEEEEE JEONGHAAAAANN!."

"ASTAGA JEON WONWOO!."

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED / END**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER INI PENDEK YAH? HUHUHU MAMPUS GUA MAPUS. CHAPTER KEMARIN JUGA ADA SATU DIALOG YANG KE POTONG DAN PARAHNYA GUA SAMA SEKALI GA NOTICE ITU ASTAGA T^T PARAH IH PARAAAH PENGEN NYEMPLUNG KE KALI CILIWUNG SEKARANG JUGA RASANYA.**

 **MAAP KALO CHAPTER INI BIKIN KALIAN KECEWA DAN LAWAKNYA GA DAPET BANGET KARENA GA ADA SAMA SEKALI MEANIE MOMENTNYA SECARA HARFIAH. NTAR LAH DI CHAPTER DEPAN GUA BIKIN MEANIE MOMENT BENERANNYA BUKAN BERDASARKAN CERITA WONWOO DOANG. YAKIN DEH HEHEHEHE**

 **GIMANA? MASIH KUAT BACA FANFICT INI? KALIAN KALO BACA TELITI TERUS SAMPEIN COBA DIMANA LETAK KESALAHAN PENULISANNYA. GUA JADI MALU SENDIRI TAU PAS LAGI BACA ULANG TERNYATA HASILNYA JELEK BANGET. BANYAK TYPO SAMA KADANG GUA MALU SAMA PEMBACA JUGA KENAPA FANFICT GUA ADA YANG MAU BACA KALO ANCUR BEGINI SUMPAH DEH. APA PULA GUA MASUKIN KEJADIAN NYATA DI HIDUP GUA BUAT DITUANGIN KE FANFICT INI HUHUHUHU JADI NISTA BANGET KAN WONWOONYA OOC BINGGO BUSET.**

 **OHIYA MAU NGASIH TAU LAGI, GUA UDAH TERLANJUR BIKIN CRACK AGED DI FANFICT INI. JADI CERITANYA, HANSOL, WONWOO, JEONGHAN, JUNHUI, SEOKMIN, JISOO, INI SATU TINGKAT DI TINGKAT TIGA TAPI SEOKMIN BEDA KELAS SAMA YANG LAINNYA. NAH SEUNGCHEOL, MINGYU, SOONYOUNG, SEUNGKWAN, MINGHAO SATU TINGKAT DI TINGKAT DUA TAPI SEUNGKWAN SEKELAS SAMA MINGYU, NAH MINGHAO SEKELAS SAMA SOONYOUNG. CUMAN SEUNGCHEOL DOANG YANG SENDIRIAN GA ADA TEMENNYA HAHAHAHAHA MAMPUS LU! /DIGOROK JEONGHAN/. CHAPTER DEPAN MASIH PAKE WONWOO POV, TAPI KEMUNGKINAN CHAPTER 5 SAMPE 8 PAKE SUDUT PANDANG NORMAL SEPERTI BIASA.**

 **PERIHAL YANG ADA DIALOG JISOO MANGGIL SOONYOUNG ITU PAKE HONORIFIKS "OPPA" ITU GUA JUGA LAGI MUTER OTAK BUAT BIKIN ALUR KEJADIANNYA KENAPA DIA BISA MANGGIL SOONYOUNG PAKE EMBEL EMBEL OPPA DI BELAKANGNYA.**

 **UDAH LAH, TERAKHIR, MINTA REVIEW, FAVS, SAMA FOLLOWNYA YA CHINGUYAAAAKKKKK**

 **SINCERELY**

 **NAN GWISHIN KKUM KKOTTO :***

 **ALHAM BASKORO.**


	4. Like A Fool!

_'Pelatih Min sialan, tiang basket sialan, olahraga sialan.'_

'Jeonghan sialan, uang sepuluh ribu won sialan, kacang sialan'

Aku ngedumel kesal sepanjang lintasan lari sampai akhirnya nggak ada angin nggak ada hujan, kakiku keserimpet tali sepatuku sendiri.

"HUWEEEEEEEEEE JEONGHAAAAANN!."

 _"ASTAGA JEON WONWOO!"_

.

.

.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

Masih ingat saat aku jatuh di stadion kemarin kan? Tadinya, karena insiden itu, aku nggak mau masuk sekolah. Ibu juga sudah mengijinkanku, tapi, berhubung hari ini aku mau menjenguk Mingyu di rumahnya, jadi aku batalkan saja acara malas malasan di rumah untuk hari ini. Nggak apa apa deh, namanya juga pengorbanan. Kalo kata kebanyakan orang, cinta itu butuh pengorbanan. Benar tidak?

Aku sudah mulai berpikir dan merencanakan apa yang akan aku lakukan dan apa yang nggak akan aku lakukan selama berada di rumahnya Mingyu. Sempat kepikiran hal yang ' _iya iya'_ sih, tapi…. Ah, sepertinya nggak mungkin deh. Mana mungkin Mingyu suka sama cewek _emotless_ kayak aku? Mana mungkin sih dia tiba tiba nyium bibirku pas dia lagi bersihin sisa saus _tteokbokki_ yang menempel. Itu cuman ada di khayalan seorang Yoon Jeonghan yang suka senyum senyum sendiri kalau lagi melamun ngeliatin air hujan dari balik jendela. Aku tau, sepertinya dia lagi memikirkan adegan romantis dibawah guyuran hujan ala ala drama picisan KBS itu. khayalannya melambung tinggi entah kemana memikirkan adegan itu seolah dirinya dan Seungcheol yang menjadi peran utama. Cih, nilai matematika saja nggak pernah lewat dari angka tujuh puluh enam, mau memikirkan hal hal dewasa seperti itu. Nggak cocok kalau menurutku. Kayaknya aku sirik banget ya sama khayalannya Jeonghan. Tapi, biasanya yang suka sirik itu nanti yang bakal dapet karmanya. Jangan sampai.

Ngomong ngomong soal hujan, tadi pagi kucuran air dari langit itu turun deras sekali. Sampai sekarang sekitar… jam berapa ini? Ah! Jam sebelas siang. udaranya masih dingin. Uap putih mengepul dimana mana. Entah itu dari jajanan para siswa yang panas, mulut mereka, atau bahkan knalpot bis yang aku tumpangi tadi juga ada uap putihnya.

Tumbenan sekali aku sempat sempatnya memikirkan tentang keadaan Mingyu pas lagi bengong dipinggir balkon lantai tiga tadi. kira kira, apa yang akan dilakukan seorang Kim Mingyu ketika malas malasan di rumah ya? apa dia banyak makan sampai tubuhnya bongsor seperti itu, apa yang dia lakukan dengan badan sebongsor itu kalau memang ia hanya bergelung diatas kasur seharian? Dan… pokoknya masih banyak lagi pertanyaan yang ada di dalam pikiranku tentang apa yang akan dilakukan seorang anak laki laki jika ia terjebak di dalam rumah hanya bermalas malasan. Apalagi kalau ia ditinggal sendirian oleh orang tuanya bekerja. Kemungkinan kegiatan positif dan negatif mulai bermunculan di pikiranku. Kemungkinan yang kedua lebih berpeluang banyak untuk ter-realisasikan.

Melamun, kadang senyum senyum sendiri . aku sudah persis seperti Jeonghan akhir akhir ini. Ternyata benar juga apa kata Jeonghan soal menyukai seseorang. Naksir sama seseorang itu punya sensasi tersendiri yang susah untuk dijelaskan. Apalagi ketika—

 _Whusshh.._

Brrr..—eh ya ampun dingin. Aku butuh Jisoo!

"Jisoo- _ah_! dingin! Beri aku pelukan!" Eh?! Kelas sepi sepi aja kelihatannya. Dimana Jisoo? Kanan, kiri, clingak, clinguk. Aku sama sekali belum melihat sosok gadis kurus itu di setiap sudut kelas ini.

"Jisoo lagi ke kemar mandi bareng Jeonghan tadi." sahut seseorang yang diam diam lagi mojok bareng ponselnya; itu Junhui. Eh, tunggu dulu…

"Kamu tau darimana mereka ke kamar mandi? Apa perlu banget mereka ijin sama kamu?"

"Tadi Jeonghan bocor. Sekalian beli pembalut ke bawah katanya. Makanya, kalo jadi temen jangan melamun mulu hobinya."

Hih, kurang asem banget nih _engkoh engkoh_ tukang obat ya kalo ngomong. Suka bener –lah. Hmm.. biasanya Jeonghan kalo bocor atau buang air suka heboh sendiri narik narik bajuku buat menemani dia ganti sama beli pembalut. Kok tumben dia ngajak Jisoo. Dan, apa Jisoo juga ditarik tarik juga sama dia?

"Kok dia tumben ngajak Jisoo." Gumamku tanpa sadar terdengar kecewa. Jun sempet nguping dan dia nyeletuk.

"Tadi dia rame nyariin kamu. Kamu kemana aja? Akhirnya dia ngeliat Jisoo yang baru balik dari kantin terus langsung narik dia ke bawah lagi. bahkan Jisoo belum sempat makan jajanannya tuh." Junhui menunjuk ke arah meja ditengah dengan seporsi _Eomuk_ pedas diatasnya. Oh benar juga. Tadi kan aku sibuk melamun di pinggir balkon ngeliatin jalanan sama rumah orang. Hah….

.

.

.

.

"Jisoo- _ah_! Jeonghan- _ah_!"

"Jangan minta pelukan sekarang Wonwoo. aku lapar."

"Kamu tadi aku cariin kemana aja sih? Hih, suka heran deh sama kamu akhir akhir ini kenapa."

Jeonghan mencebikkan bibirnya sebal lalu duduk di samping Jisoo. Mereka berdua langsung menikmati jajanannya yang sempat tertunda gara gara insiden kecil Jeonghan tadi. aku ikutan nimbrung sambil menarik bangku guru lalu duduk di sebelah Jeonghan.

"Aku, eummm lagi ke perpustakaan tadi. hehe." Sambil cengengesan, aku iseng mencomot potongan kue ikan pedas dari mangkuk Jisoo. Si empunya hanya diam sambil sesekali memijit layar ponselnya. Jeonghan melirik kearahku dengan tatapan setajam silet. Seolah berkata _kau-akan-mati-di-tanganku._ Seram sekali kalau nona Yoon sudah mengeluarkan tatapan mautnya seperti itu.

"Perpustakaan atau dunia khayalan di pinggir balkon?" sindir Jeonghan masih menatapku dengan tatapan seramnya. Aku jadi susah menelan potongan _eomuk_ ini kan. Duh, sial aku ketahuan.

"Hehehe iya maaf deh. Kamu udah tau aku di pinggir balkon kenapa ga narik narik bajuku kayak biasanya?."

"Males ah, kamu kayaknya lagi mikirin sesuatu terus kebetulan Jisoo datang. Ya sudah aku tarik Jisoo buat temenin beli pembalut." Jeonghan nyenggol Jisoo dengan sikunya.

"Yang penting sekarang kamu udah ganti kan, jadi nggak perlu khawatir lagi. Kali ini ada yang bersayap?"

"Tadi pembalut yang biasa aku beli sudah habis. Jadinya aku pakai yang nggak ada sayapnya."

"Duh, ini para ibu ibu kenapa rumpi banget ngomongin yang bersayap. Eh, bagi dong _eomuk_ nya!" Junhui tiba tiba nimbrung sambil mencomot satu potongan kelewat besar dari mangkuk _tteokbokki_ nya Jeonghan. Junhui cuma cengengesan saat Jeonghan melotot kearahnya. "Daripada ngomongin yang bersayap mending besok datang ke acara ulang tahunnya malaikat tanpa sayapku. Nanti kalian wajib bawa gebetan ya."

"Malaikat tanpa sayap?" Kita bertiga kompakan.

"Iya, _my cutiepie_ Xu Minghao."

"Ooohhhhh."

Dan aku tiba tiba punya ide bagus! Aku ingat kalau Minghao pernah bilang, Mingyu itu tetangganya. Jadi;

"Pestanya dirumah? Bisa aku minta alamat rumahnya? Atau _ID Line_ nya Minghao?"

"Iya dirumahnya, berikan ponselmu."

Si jenius Jeon Wonwoo pun beraksi.

.

.

.

" _Yeoboseyo_... Minghao- _ah_!"

"Yeoboseyo, siapa ya?"

Lah, kan di _Line_ sudah temenan, harusnya dia ngeliat _display name_ aku pas dia ngejawab _free call_. Kok jadi aku yang bingung ya?

"A-aaah. Ini Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo yang waktu itu kamu titipin surat."

"Uwaaah kak Wonwoo! Ada apa kak? Oh iya, kakak temennya Junhui _oppa_ kan? Kakak juga gebetannya Mingyu kan? Kak Wonwoo besok datang ke pesta ulang tahunku ya. Kak Wonwoo harus datang karena aku juga mengundang Mingyu.

Weh weh weh, ngengas banget cewek satu ini. Aku hampir tersedak saat dia bilang kalau aku gebetannya Mingyu. Gosip murahan darimana itu, halaaaah.

"Aaa-aaah i-iya iyaa. Oh iya, _by the way_ kamu kan tetangganya, aku minta alamat rumahnya Mingyu dong, aku m-mau emmm mau ngejenguk dia. M-Mingyu lagi sakit k-kaaan?" Duh, kenapa jadi gagap begini sih, padahal cuma minta alamat rumahnya.

"Nanti aku _Line_ aja ya kak, aku lagi sibuk belanja bareng Jun _oppa_ nih sekarang."

 _What The Hell_... penting banget kayaknya dia ngasih tau dia lagi ngapain itu disuruh sama Junhui deh, dia kan kebiasaan banget. Hih, heran.

"Ooh oke oke. Kamu belanja aja yang bener ya, nanti sayurannya nggak bakal tambah segar kalo kamu terus nelpon aku. Aku tunggu alamatnya soalnya aku mau langsung kesana."

Aku rasa, aku jadi ikut ikutan aneh kayaknya, kenapa ya? Apa karena baru pulang sekolah? Apa karena aku ngerasa dugeun dugeun...? Tapi, dugeun dugeun kenapa?

"Oke deh kak! Aku tutup _free call_ nya ya kaaaak."

Tuuut tuuuut tuuut..

Ini perasaanku saja atau memang percakapan tadi itu awkward banget. Bodo amat lah ya, yang penting—

TING!

—Uwaaaah ada notif, dari Seo Myungho aka Junhui's property.

 _'Jalan Jaksa nomer 20. Kalau dari distrik Apgujeong itu nanti masuk ke gang apel, rumah warna merah marun, pagarnya stainless steel. Nah, rumah yang besar warna pink didepannya itu rumah aku, kak Wonwoo jangan nyasar besok ya!'_

Minghao- _ya_ , kamu gemesin banget sih. Dicekokin apa aja kamu sama Junhui?

.

.

.

Begitu Minghao ngasih petunjuk alamat rumahnya Mingyu, aku langsung ke tempat yang dituju. Tanpa ganti baju, tanpa riasan wajah, tanpa —eh?! Aku belum ganti baju! Aku baru ingat. Yaudah lah ya, yang penting sekeranjang parsel buah sudah ditanganku. Lagipula, Mingyu juga nggak akan notice sama penampilan aku. Tiap hari aja nggak di notice kok —eh. Ngomong ngomong soal alamat, distrik Apgujeong kan tempatnya orang kaya tinggal. Tempatnya orang orang yang suka boros menghamburkan uang kayak menghabiskan tisu toliet kalo lagi _poop_. Apa Mingyu sama teman temannya kayak gitu juga ya? Aku harap sih engga, tapi kita liat aja besok saat pesta ulang tahunnya Minghao. Ah, aku jadi berpikir, apa Mingyu juga punya teman selain di sekolah? Apa jangan jangan dia juga kuper kayak aku yang kerjaannya cuman maskeran sambil baca komik di rumah? Aku harap sih engga, aku harap.

Tau nggak sih? Aku dulu pernah berpikir, mungkin enak jadi orang kaya, uang selalu mengalir ke rekening tanpa perlu khawatir kartu atm kehabisan saldo, bisa belanja produk _skincare_ mahal yang isinya cuman sedikit, bisa gonta ganti _gadget_ setiap keluar yang baru, dan bisa jalan jalan ke luar negeri kapan pun kita mau. Kupikir, jadi orang kaya raya itu enak, jika kau merasa bodoh, kau bisa ikut kursus atau sekolah di tempat yang spektakuler kurikulumnya, itu jika kau memang niat ingin mengembangkan bakat dan kemampuan. Jika kau ingin hidup yang biasa biasa saja, kau tidak perlu menghabiskan banyak uang, tenaga dan juga waktu, kau bisa saja langsung memberikan sejumlah uang kepada para oknum yang akan selalu bersedia menyulap nilaimu di sekolah. Atau, kau bisa saja masuk di salah satu sekolah terbaik tanpa khawatir tentang nilai. Aku juga sempat berpikir, jika orang kaya itu pasti mempunyai banyak teman, banyak relasi bisnis, dan banyak 'orang dalam' yang bisa memperlancar segalanya. Tapi, apa gunanya lembaran uang dan cek seharga jutaan won itu jika kau kesepian. Maksudku, kau bisa saja mempunyai banyak teman, tapi uang tidak akan menjamin jika semua temanmu bukan _fake friends_. Apa gunanya jika uang bisa membuat teman temanmu berkumpul lalu membicarakan seseorang yang kalian benci bersama, tapi jika suatu hari kau tidak bersama mereka, mereka menggunjingkan dirimu? Kau tahu, aku lebih suka untuk tidak mempunyai teman daripada harus berteman dengan _fake friends_ berwajah banyak. Aku ingat pepatah lama tentang itu;

 _'Jangan percaya pada seseorang yang dengan mudah menggunjingkan temannya, biasanya ia akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu di lain kesempatan.'_

Atau;

 _'Sesuatu yang hampir membunuhmu, itu biasanya akan berguna di kemudian hari.'_

Hah, jam digital dilayar ponselku menunjukkan pukul empat sore, dan aku sudah berada di Jalan Jaksa didalam gang Apel. Aku hanya tinggal menemukan rumah dengan nomer 20 dan ciri ciri yang disebutkan oleh Minghao.

Rumah nomer 11 ada disebelah kanan urutan pertama dan nomer 12 tepat disampingnya. Berarti, aku hanya harus berjalan keujung gang dan aku bisa menemukan rumah Mingyu. Parsel buah buahan ini lumayan berat juga ternyata. Pfftt.

13..

Langkahku masih biasa saja.

14..

Nafasku mulai tersengal, oke ternyata jalanan di gang ini lumayan panjang.

15..

Rumah nomer 15 ini ada di ujung jalan. What the hell, kenapa jarak satu rumah dengan rumah yang lainnya sangat jauh?! Bukankah itu artinya, setiap rumah ini mempunyai ukuran yang... fantastis?

Tunggu.

TUNGGU DULU SEBENTAR... Rumah nomer 15 dengan dua pilar besar ala Eropa ini ada di ujung jalan, kemana perginya nomer 16 dan seterusnya? Aku harus mengecek ponselku lagi. Ada yang tidak beres sepertinya.

"Rumah Mingyu itu berada tepat di depan rumah _pink_ besar."

Aku bergumam sendiri sambil pura pura berpikir seperti orang idiot. Hmmm... berarti, setiap rumah itu berhadapan, otomatis rumah nomer 16 tepat berada di depan rumah nomer 15.

 _EUREKA!_ Itu dia rumah nomer 16!

Eits, tunggu dulu. Jika nomer 16 berada di depan nomer 15, hanya ada satu artinya;

Rumah dengan urutan nomer paling besar ada di depan.

 _WHAT THE HELL!_ Aku harus kembali berjalan ke ujung jalan. _Like a fool!_ Tapi, daripada hanya mengeluh, lebih baik aku segera menyeret kakiku menuju rumahnya. Hari tidak akan tetap pada waktunya jika aku hanya mengeluh.

.

.

.

.

Haaahh... haahh... haaaahhhhh...

 _Ting Tong.. Ting Tong.. Ting Tong.._

Aku yakin jika bel yang ku tekan pada pagar stainless steel besar ini berfungsi, pada kenyataannya, bel itu bahkan berteriak hingga aku bisa mendengar suaranya dari dalam. Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada jawaban. Ku pikir rumah besar ini tidak berpenghuni, persis seperti rumah rumah mewah yang lainnya. Rumah pink besar didepannya juga terlihat sepi, bahkan tidak seorangpun yang bisa kutemui di jalan ini. Apa Mingyu ada di rumah ya? Apa dia tidak—

'Siapa disana?'

—Ah! Interkom sialan, mengangetkanku saja. Untungnya aku tidak benar mengumpat ketika interkom itu berbunyi.

"Ah, halo?! Ini a-aku, Jeon Wonwoo."

Dasar Wonwoo bego! Memangnya kau sedang menjawab telepon? Eh.

 _BRAK!_

Eh, suara apa itu? Suaranya sih berasal dari interkom yang menempel di pagar, tapi... suara apa itu ya? Mungkin itu suara kucingnya Mingyu yang jatuh, eh, memangnya Mingyu punya kucing? Sok tau sekali aku. Ku harap Mingyu benar benar ada di rumah, sia sia sekali jika aku datang kesini taunya Mingyu sedang berada di rumah sakit lalu masuk UGD—

"Senior Wonwoo?"

"Ah, Kim Mingyu!"

Lah, sejak kapan bocah vampir itu ada di depan wajahku? Kemana perginya pagar _stainless_ tadi? Clingak clinguk.

"Mencari apa kak senior?"

"EH?! Itu, pagar kamu kok hilang?"

"Kan udah aku geser. Kak Wonwoo nggak mau masuk ke dalam?" Mingyu tertawa renyah.

 **Eh?! Jeon Wonwoo BEGO! Kubur aku hidup hidup sekarang.**

"Iya aku mau masuk. Nih buat kamu, berat kalo aku yang bawa asal tau saja."

Mingyu pun memperbolehkan aku masuk ke rumahnya dan dia menyusul sambil menenteng parsel buah yang aku berikan. Tolong, aku merasa sangat gugup, entah kenapa.

Waaaah, teras rumahnya saja terlihat sangat bersih dan rapih. Semua perabotan, sepeda, alat berkebun, tanaman hias dan lainnya tersusun sedemikian apik sehingga enak dipandang. Teras rumahnya sangat luas, dengan tempat duduk yang dipayungi kanopi, taman kecil, dan kolam ikan berisi banyak ikan koi dan ikan hias lucu lucu. Tepat di samping taman, ada garasi yang bisa menyimpan dua mobil sekaligus. Wow, Mingyu pasti sangat kaya! Waduh, bisa mati kutu jika Mingyu ketauan punya teman sepertiku. Apalagi aku datang kesini sama sekali tidak mempersiapkannya. Aku terlihat kucel, lepek, dan ku harap aku tidak berbau busuk karena aku kelelahan saat mencari rumah tadi.

"Kak senior Wonwoo—"

"Panggil aja kak Wonwoo atau Wonwoo juga boleh."

Mingyu menarik diriku ke ruang tamu setelah sepatu dan kaus kaki sudah ku titipkan di lemari sepatu. Lihat, bahkan dia memiliki lemari khusus untuk menyimpan sandal dan sepatu. Oke, kini yang menarik atensiku adalah ruang tamu rumahnya yang sangat mewah. _Chandelier_ kristal besar menggantung ditengah langit langit ruang tamu, lemari kaca yang besar sebagai pembatas ruangan, sepaket lengkap home theater dan oh! Oh! Dia juga mempunyai _router wifi_ sendiri. Di rumahku bahkan tidak punya _router wifi_ , aku harus menumpang di rumah bibi Lee saat ingin mengerjakan tugas. Jangan tanya kenapa aku tidak pergi ke _net café,_ karena aku tidak akan pernah mau menjawabnya.

"Kak Wonwoo silahkan duduk." Dia menawariku duduk dengan senyumannya yang mematikan. Aku pastikan wajahku tetap ramah walaupun secara harfiah aku sedang menahan diri untuk tidak meluap sekarang. Dan lihatlah! Waaaah! Sepertinya bantalan sofa yang tersusun rapih itu tampak sangat empuk dan nyaman.

"Kak Wonwoo tunggu disini sebentar nanti aku mau bikin minum dulu ya. Aku— "

"—Eum, Mingyu." Aku menyela bahkan sebelum bokongku menyentuh bantalan sofa berwarna putih gading itu, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin satu hal. Hal yang sudah aku tahan sejak tadi mencari rumah besar ini.

"Ya?"

 **JANGAN TATAP AKU DENGAN TATAPAN POLOS TANPA DOSA ITU KIM SIALAN MINGYU! BERITAHU AKU SAJA DIMANA LETAK KAMAR MANDI DAN AKU AKAN MENYELESAIKANNYA SECEPAT MUNGKIN!** Hatiku berteriak, tentu agar Mingyu tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Boleh aku tau kata sandi _wifi_ mu? Dan satu lagi, aku butuh ke kamar mandi."

 **TOLONG SIAPAPUN KUBUR SEORANG JEON WONWOO SEKARANG JUGA.**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TO BE CONTINUED / END?**

 **A/N:**

 **HALO! GUA BARU COMEBACK NIH DENGAN FANFICT NISTA SEPERTI INI. MAKLUMIN YA KALO PAIR DISINI SANGAT MENGECEWAKAN KARENA OTAK GUA BELUM SEPENUHNYA BERSIH DARI RUMUS SIN COS TAN SAMA VEKTOR YANG MEMBEKAS KETIKA UN KEMAREN T_T AKHIRNYA GUA BISA MENYENTUH FANFICT NISTA INI UNTUK YANG KESEKIAN CAST ALL UKE GUA JADIIN CEWE YA… KALO GA SUKA, YA COBBA AJA SUKA DULU WALAUPUN GUA JUGA GABISA IMAGINE GIMANA JADINYA WONWOO KALO JADI CEWE. GUA BAKAL BIKIN WONWOO MENJADI SASSY SEKALI DI FANFICT INI HAHAHAHAH. OHIYA MAKASIH BANGET BUAT (VERY LATE) BIRTHDAY PRESENTNYA DARI MY LOVELY YEODONGSAENG TINKEURBELLE AKA SUYANQ! I LOVE IT LIKE CRAZY, DEAR!**

 **COMEBACK KALI INI BARU PEMANASAN, SIAPA YANG PENASARAN APA YANG BAKAL WONWOO LAKUKAN BARENG MINGYU? APA YANG 'IYA IYA' ATAU… /DIJAMBAK READERS/ PANTENGIN AJA TERUS GUA SEBISA MUNGKIN UPDATE KOK SOALNYA GUA UDAH GABUT NIH SAMPAI BATAS WAKTU YANG TIDAK DITENTUKAN! DOAIN GUA YA SUPAYA DAPET KERJAAN BIAR GUA PUNYA DUIT BISA BELI TIKET KONSER NANTI… /EFEK GALAU PHANTASIA/ TOLONG HAPUSKAN TANGGAL 16 DARI MUKA BUMI INI SEKARANG JUGA /DIGOROK JULIUS CESAR/ WKWKWKWK**

 **UDAH LAH, YANG MAU KENALAN BISA ADD LINE GUA 1004BASKORO NANTI SIAPA TAU BISA RUMPI BARENG TENTANG SVT… LAST BUT NOT LEAST, KINDLY REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAV MY FANFICS AS ALWAYS! BIAR GUA SEMANGAT NGELANJUTIN FANFIC YANG LAINNYA JUGA!**

 **SINCERELY**

 **NAN GWISHIN KKUM KKOTTO :***

 **ALHAM BASKORO.**


End file.
